


Pokémon Shi Dao

by Xpokemaster



Series: Pokémon Chaos Universe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpokemaster/pseuds/Xpokemaster
Summary: Centuries after the end of the world humanity rises once again, but the Pokémon are against their existence.10 kids are chosen by an otherwordly being to help to preserve humanity.Will they survive ir will they be swayed by sin asunto they grow up?





	Pokémon Shi Dao

Prologue: I Choose You

— Everything started with hatred, yes, with a man's hatred.

You started to listen a soothing voice, a little deep but gentle nonetheless, you just relax at the words that flow into your entire being; but you just can´t… stop feeling so uneasy, you start to shiver as if the man speaking is dangerous.

— A very long time ago… the world ended, at least the human world, it did not end by a natural disaster, a war or an epidemic. No. The world ended solely by a man's hand, his wrath against humanity led him to insanity and the obsession to destroy it.

You try to open your eyes, but you cannot, still… even if the darkness blinds you the deep voice takes your panic away.

— This man started a massacre alongside a group of people, but in the end, he killed millions alone. Thousands of heroes raised against him but none came back alive. Man after man, woman after woman, child after child, Pokémon after Pokémon; no one was spared.

Now you are starting to realize that his calming voice just pushes you to hear this tragic story. This voice calms you, this voice frightens you, you want to hear more.

— This man... Was my descendant, my bloodline runs through his veins; my kin gave birth centuries after my ascention. I wanted to stop him, but i had not been alowed.

Impotence, you can sense the impotence in his tone, an unbearable pressure weights on you... As if you were in his shoes.

— I, "X", had always grieved that era, the end of the human's world era. In this apocalipsis a lot of Pokémon were sacrificed, so the Legendary Pokémon declared their hatred against the human race and cut off any friendly relationship. The cycle of wrath began, the surviving humans and Pokémon started to fight against each others instead of trying to fix the wasteland that had become the world. Human's cruelty was engraved to every Pokémon descendant, from birth they learned to hate them, to fear them... To kill them.

"X" pauses, you can open your eyes now, you can't explain why... You just knew. It's hard to adapt to the white light, but you slowly are starting to see.

— I hid the few human survivors inside the earth, waiting for the planet to stabilize. The soil was spiiled, the air was impure, only Pokémon could survive in this environment. I, alongside the Legendarys, protected and fixed the planet for several years.

You blink constantly, trying to get a better view of this room, it is so white that it hurts. Now you can dicern a silhouette of a man, his height seems to be around 5"5 feet or more.

— It was time, I brought humanity back to the surface, helped with another of my descendants. But they were so fragile... The Pokémon always tried to kill or free from every human they encountered. It was so sad, humanity couldn't contend against the Pokémon.

He is a young man, looking to be in his early twentys, sitting in a white throne looking at you but not really. Adorning his head recides a pure snowhite pointy and messy hair.

— So i gave them power, not an inmediate power, I gave them potential. To fix the world I brought Qi, the higher order gave me the right to change the anatomy of every human to absorb the Qi following some laws. I called it cultivation.

"X" sighs, he seems to ponder what to said next. You just keep mesmerized at those bright ambar eyes of his, they look like yours. Watching him closely a holy aura exudes from his brunette skin.

— I didn't want to encourage the people to fight against the Pokémon with this power, so I based this cultivation in the bonds between bot of them. Only after making a pact with a Pokémon a human could recieve Qi inside its body, the higher the bond, the higher the potential. The friendship would unify them, they would coexist with each other.

A condecending smirk blooms in "X"'s expresionless face, moking his last words. He shooks his head while you examine his clothes: some dark gray jeans, black boots, a light gray shirt and a long dark brown gabardine.

— Taking my name as an insoiration my descendant changed their last name to the romanized "Xiao", it can means smiling or tiny, a representation of hope and humillity. The Xiao family quickly ryzed into power, protrecting the bonds between people and Pokémon all around the world. I'm pretty sure most of you had heard about the Xiao family, the all powefull family that could crush everything but instead wants to make a better world.

The gentle look in his eyes, that came when he talked about the Xiao family, transforms into a decisive glare.

— Soon... The Xiao family will perish. In fifteen years an absolute probability is going to happen, I can read the multiple posibilities and predict the posible future. "That" is behind it and i know it.

Imposible, you sweat nervously, the Xiao is an almighty influece. Why does "X" is telling you this? You are nobody, you got no money, no power, only your sweet mother.

— So I searched. And I found you, all ten of you. I saw your past, your present and your future... I can say that I trust you. You have a lot of power in the future, but it will never be enough to stop this catastrophe, but you can protect your side of the world, so the aftermath would be weaker. I know that I'm being selfish requesting you to help me, but... To tell the thurth most of you will die after this event, the other ones are going to suffer a lot... I don't want this to happen, disobeying orders I will help you.

When "X" talked that there is ten of you, you noticed that you weren't alone. There was other nine kids with glowing eyes of different color: sky blue, one red and one black, pink, gray, violet, brown, dark blue, green and yellow.

— I can do too much, I'm not allowed to interfer... So please save as many people you can, get stronger, get a happy life and inspire the people to fight. I'm going to give you a gift, the moment I do this I will be revoked from watching the future so I don't know what is going to happen.

"X" inclines his head in an awkward fashion but you can feel his sincerity.

— Please... Save the humanity that I love si much

Nobody says anything for a moment until a cheerful voice brokes the ice.

— If it is for a better future, is there anything to doubt for? —replies the kid with skyblue eyes.

— It sounds like fun, defying destiny... He —replies the los with black and red eyes.

— People at the temple said that I'm always lucky... So there's nothing to fear —replies the kid with pink eyes.

— So annoying... But there's no other way, I could die ya know —replies the kid with gray eyes.

— I could never have expected this turn of events... But i will afront this future —replys the kid with violet eyes.

— I will try... I just don't know if I can do it —replys the kid with brown eyes.

— I mean t-this is so... So cool, I've always dream of adventure —replys the kid with dark blue eyes.

— Puhuhu... Insteresting —comments and nods the kid with green eyes.

— For the greater good! — shouts the kid with yellow eyes.

Everyone else has decided, only you haven't muttered a single word, feeling the other kids glances you hid your face in your dirty and long hair in shame. Looking are your hands you can't help but feel inferior, they are full of scars after working so much... So ugly. You've worked everyday but you've nothing much in return.

"I trust you" "X's" words resound in your head.

You raize your head, crying, and "X" strokes your head with gentleness, his subtle smile warms you filling you with strenght.

— Sir... I know that I can't do it... But I will do everything I can to fulfill my promise —you smile back with tears in your cheeks.

— All of you... Thank you so much and... Sorry for the pain.

Pain? You ponder.

Pain. You feel it.

Pain! You get it!

Inside of you, pain. It feels like every single piece of your body is caught in a explotion. The moment "X" said pain your body started to glow and your feet exploded only to be reformed again, but it didn't ended like that... Your body... Your organs... Your hearth, everything is full of pain... And then your head explodes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 chosen.

5 sins.

1 Demon.

Today they were born. After this day everything is going downhill

**Author's Note:**

> Any correction will be apreciated


End file.
